


We are Seven

by bakutwice



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, chatfic, i hope theyre not too ooc, if u listen closely u can hear iori sighing all throughout the fic, in which mitsuki is always screaming, nagi is a big ray of sunshine, riku overuses cute emoticons, sogo tRIES, tamaki is a disaster disaster, yamato didnt plan for this but its too late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakutwice/pseuds/bakutwice
Summary: yamato added mitsuki, sogo, and 4 others to the chatyamato: yep i think that's everyone---a v self-indulgent chatfic with 7 chaotic boys





	1. let us all be friends

_**yamato** added **mitsuki** and **sogo** to the chat_

 

 

 **mitsuki** : what is this

 

 **mitsuki** : what is the meaning of this nikaido yamato

 

 **sogo:** Hello.

 

 **mitsuki** : hi... sorry do I know you?

 

 **sogo** : I don’t think so.

 

 **mitsuki:** oh god not again

 

 **mitsuki:** yamato stop involving innocent girls in your silly pranks!!

 

 **sogo:** I’m not a girl.

 

 **mitsuki:** well that’s new

 

 **mitsuki:** YAMATO

 

 **yamato:** yEs?

 

 **mitsuki:** bitcf

 

 **mitsuki:** what are you up to now

 

 

_**yamato** added **nagi, riku,** and 1 other to the chat_

 

 

 **mitsuki** : there's more????

 

 **nagi:** Oh?

 

 **nagi** : It seems like I’ve been added to another group conversation.

 

 **nagi** : Allow me to introduce myself.

 

 **nagi** : M, 19, Interested in women.

 

 **mitsuki** : what is this, a dating site

 

 **nagi** : It can be anything you want it to be ;-)

 

 **mitsuki:** i feel sick

 

 **nagi** : Then let me take care of you! where are you right now?

 

 **riku** : i don’t think they meant it literally, M

 

 **nagi** : Who is M?

 

 **riku** : you???

 

 **mitsuki:** oh my god

 

 **nagi** : No, that’s wrong!

 

 **nagi:** Please call me Nagi!

 

 **nagi** : Rokuya Nagi.

 

 **riku:** i see...

 

 **riku** : nice to meet you nagi-san!

 

 **mitsuki:** again

 

 **mitsuki:** do i know you guys

 

 **riku:** sorry about that, i forgot to introduce myself! i'm nanase riku, 18!

 

 **riku:** now you knpw me ^w^

 

 **riku:** know* ;w;

 

 **sogo** : Were we doing introductions?

 

 **sogo:** I’m Osaka Sogo. Twenty years old. Pleased to meet you all.

 

 **tamaki:** yotsuba tamaki 17

 

 **tamaki** : idk what im doing here =3=

 

 **mitsuki** : well that makes two of us

 

 **nagi** : Oh...

 

 **nagi** : It’s an all boys chatroom :-(

 

 **mitsuki** : yeah sorry about that

 

 **mitsuki:** anyway the name's izumi mitsuki

 

 **mitsuki:** i apologize in behalf of my friend for all this

 

 **mitsuki:** who btw is rEADING EVERYTHING BUT ISNT RESPONDING

 

 **nagi:**  Who? Yamato?

 

 **mitsuki:** you know him?

 

 **nagi:** Yes! Yamato is a dear friend of mine!

 

 **mitsuki:** really?

 

 **mitsuki** : wait do all of you know him

 

 **sogo:** I do.

 

 **riku** : i know him!

 

 **tamaki:** nope

 

 **tamaki:** ah wait

 

 **tamaki:** i do

 

 **tamaki** : yama-san, right? he wears glasses and has a creepy look in his face

 

 **mitsuki:**  lol that's him alright

 

 **yamato** : ouch i prefer to call my look "mysterious"

 

 **mitsuki** : YAMATO

 

 **mitsuki:** EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW

 

 

_**yamato** added **iori** to the group chat_

 

 

 **mitsuki:** what

 

 **mitsuki** : why did you add my brother

 

 **iori** : Nii-san, what is this

 

 **mitsuki** : iori i'm afraid i cant answer that

 

 **mitsuki:** i've been asking the same question for about ten minutes now

 

 **tamaki** : :o

 

 **tamaki:** it's iorin

 

 **iori** : Yotsuba-san???

 

 **tamaki:** ye

 

 **iori:** What are you doing here

 

 **iori** : I'm confused

 

 **tamaki:** sorry,,

 

 **sogo** : Tamaki-kun, why are you apologizing?

 

 **mitsuki:** yeah aren't you supposed to say "me too" or something

 

 **nagi** : Hahahahahahahaha!

 

 **nagi** : You are all so interesting!

 

 **iori** : So there's still someone who types "hahaha" in today's age

 

 **nagi** : In what way should I laugh then?

 

 **tamaki** : lmao

 

 **tamaki** : lol

 

 **tamaki** : lel

 

 **riku:** if you find it really funny you can also use "rofl"!

 

 **iori** : But no one uses that

 

 **riku:** whaaaat?  ><

 

 **riku** : i do!

 

 **riku:** rofl

 

 **nagi:** rofl

 

 **tamaki** : rofl

 

 **iori** : Please stop

 

 **mitsuki** : rofl

 

 **iori** : Nii-san, not you too

 

 **sogo** : Then how about "XD"?

 

 **tamaki** : no way...

 

 **tamaki:** that's rlly lame sou-chan

 

 **sogo:** ...Sou-chan?

 

 **tamaki** : wat

 

 **sogo** : Um.

 

 **sogo** : Nothing.

 

 **yamato** : yep i think that's everyone

 

 **mitsuki** : what?

 

 

_**yamato** named the group "the seven dwarfs"_

 

 

 **mitsuki:** ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME?!?!?

 

 **iori** : Nii-san, calm down

 

 **yamato** : not at all :P

 

 **yamato** : anyway

 

 **yamato** : all of u are probably thinking

 

 **yamato** : "what the fuck is this?"

 

 **tamaki** : mmmm

 

 **sogo** : Language

 

 **tamaki** : i didnt say anything

 

 **yamato** : u see, i was in the shower when it came to me

 

 **yamato** : it hit me hard in the head

 

 **riku** : what did? are you alright yamato-san?

 

 **mitsuki** : yamato

 

 **mitsuki** : can you PLEASE try to explain this in a way most of us will understand

 

 **yamato** : wait lemme finish, cupcake

 

 **yamato** : so i was in the shower and out of NOWHERE i thought "hey! go is five, ni is two, nana is seven" and so on

 

 **iori** : Yes we know Nikaido-san

 

 **iori:** We went to kindergarten as well

 

 **yamato** : then i thought of u guys and it slowly made sense

 

 **yamato** : it was a huge revelation so i just had to do this 

 

 **yamato** : thats all

 

 **mitsuki** : what the hell are you talking about

 

 **mitsuki** : why am i still friends with you

 

 **riku** : ?????????

 

 **sogo** : I see. I think I understand.

 

 **mitsuki** : SERIOUSLY SOGO??

 

 **mitsuki** : it's either you're really smart or ur too nice that you put up with yamato's bs

 

 **tamaki** : i want to understand!!!!!

 

 **sogo** : Yamato-san, can I give it a try?

 

 **yamato** : y not

 

 **sogo** : While he was in the shower, Yamato-san realized that we all had the numbers one to seven somewhere in our names, and he thought it would be a good idea to bring us all together in this chat despite not knowing each other.

 

 **sogo** : Did I get that right, Yamato-san?

 

 **yamato** : THANK U

 

 **yamato** : see

 

 **yamato** : sou gets it

 

 **nagi** : Oh Sogo, you're a genius!

 

 **sogo** : It was no big deal...

 

 **yamato** : heyheyheyhey

 

 **yamato** : it wasnt his idea

 

 **nagi** : No, but he's a genius for deciphering what you were saying.

 

 **yamato** : nagi...when did you learn to be so savage...onii san is hurt B(

 

 **mitsuki** : i think it just comes naturally when one talks with you

 

 **mitsuki** : i'm proud of you nagi

 

 **yamato** : but y

 

 **yamato** : arent u all blown away by this

 

 **riku** : i think it's so cool! i feel like we're all destined to meet or something!

 

 **iori** : I have to admit it's quite clever, but keep in mind that all of this is merely a coincidence

 

 **riku** : cmon iori, don't be so stiff. don't you feel some sort of connection? *o*

 

 **iori** : Not really

 

 **riku** : >___<" i can't talk with you...

 

 **iori** : Then don't

 

 **riku** : wha

 

 **mitsuki** : iori!

 

 **mitsuki** : sorry about that riku... he can be a bit sharp-tongued!

 

 **iori** : Why

 

 **iori:** I didn't say anything wrong, did I

 

 **riku** : you...

 

 **tamaki** : AHH I GET IT YAMASAN!!!!!!!!

 

 **sogo** : Just now...?

 

 **mitsuki** : aNYWAY

 

 **mitsuki** : so what's your plan yamato

 

 **yamato** : nothing really. i just wanted to see how itd go if i did it

 

 **yamato** : the thought has been bugging me for a while lol

 

 **nagi** : That's it?

 

 **yamato** : yeahhhh

 

 **yamato** : so u can leave now or whatever i guess

 

 **iori** : Okay

 

 **nagi** : Wait!!! Don't leave yet!

 

 **nagi** : Meeting in such a fateful manner is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

 

 **nagi** : And for some unexplainable reason, I wanted to know you guys more...

 

 **nagi** : I don't want to end this so abruptly.

 

 **riku** : i

 

 **riku** : i feel the same!

 

 **riku** : like i said, this must be destiny!! òwó

 

 **sogo** : I agree. I thought this was fun.

 

 **sogo** : It would be a shame to let this go to waste.

 

 **sogo** : XD

 

 **tamaki** : yeah!! i want to stay too ^^

 

 **tamaki** : also sou-chan stop using that

 

 **nagi** : Oh!!!!!! I'm so glad you all think the same.

 

 **nagi** : Please, let us all be friends!

 

 **yamato** : well

 

 **yamato** : i guess we can try?

 

 **mitsuki** : kfrjgslkgjlf

 

 **mitsuki** : yamato... this is all your fault

 

 **mitsuki** : i'm way too attached with these kids to back out now

 

 **riku** : yay!!!!!!!

 

 **riku** : iori!

 

 **riku** : u still there? :/

 

 **nagi** : Iori, please.

 

 **tamaki** : iorinnnnn

 

 **sogo** : Iori-kun :)

 

 **mitsuki** : hey iori~

 

 **yamato** : we need u ichi, ur number one after all

 

 **iori** : Guess it can't be helped

 

 **iori** : If Nii-san is staying then so am I

 

 **riku:**  (/^o^)/~

 

 **tamaki:** ~\\(^o^\\)

 

 **yamato** : wOw

 

 **yamato** : guess weve come full circle

 

 **nagi** : Oh but isn't it supposed to be heptagon?

 

 **nagi** : because

 

 **nagi** : we are seven

 

 **nagi** : and a heptagon has seven sides

 

 **nagi** : rofl

 

 **iori** : Way to ruin the mood

 

 **mitsuki** : it's too late to remove nagi now, isn't it

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after reading lots and lots of rabbitchats, i finally decided to make an i7 chatfic!
> 
> pls bear with me and my writing idk what i'm doing 90% of the time


	2. change topics pls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yamato: i feel like i just taught a new curse word to a bunch of toddlers
> 
> iori: I leave the chat for five seconds and this is what happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before anything else, i'd like to thank you guys for your support on the first chapter!  
> ⠀  
> tbh everything on there just came to me on a whim so i had no time to give the boys some backstories, but i'll definitely add more depth to the story as it continues so stay tuned!
> 
> also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAGI ♡

_the seven dwarfs_

 

 **nagi** : Hey there, my newfound friends!

 

 **sogo** : Hello, Nagi-kun. You seem to be in a good mood.

 

 **nagi** : Sogo!

 

 **nagi** : Since you are the first one to respond, you are now my #1 friend ;-D

 

 **sogo** : What? I don't think I am deserving of such a high rank...

 

 **tamaki** : hmpf

 

 **tamaki** : why does he get to be #1

 

 **tamaki** : since sou-chan has stepped down from his spot, i volunteer

 

 **riku** : i volunteer as #1 as well! 

 

 **tamaki** : rikkun nooooo

 

 **sogo** : But I haven't exactly renounced it though...

 

 **tamaki** : then make up ur mind already sou-chan

 

 **nagi** : Who said there can only be one #1?

 

 **nagi** : Then, you are all my #1 friends!!!!!

 

 **riku** : yay!!!

 

 **tamaki** : ur the best nagicchi 

 

 **yamato** : well u kids seem lively

 

 **nagi** : Yamato! You're here as well!

 

 **nagi** : You're quite the social butterfly, aren't you? Being able to gather the seven of us together!

 

 **mitsuki** : well nagi, you know what they say 

 

 **mitsuki** : the older you get the more friends you make along the way

 

 **yamato** : tf

 

 **yamato** : that's not even a real saying

 

 **yamato** : and i am literally just one year older than u

 

 **sogo** : That must mean Yamato-san is the oldest one out of all of us.

 

 **yamato** : yeah yeah im everyones onii-san

 

 **mitsuki** : ah sogo, i remember the days when i used to call him that too

 

 **sogo** : What? Onii-san?

 

 **yamato** : sou

 

 **yamato** : hearing that from u is kinda exciting 

 

 **yamato** : say it one more time

 

 **sogo** : Geez, there you go again...

 

 **sogo** : Do you enjoy teasing others that much?

 

 **yamato** : sorry, cant help it ¯\\_(ツ)_/ ¯

 

 **mitsuki** : tell me why i'm no longer surprised

 

 **mitsuki** : also hell nO

 

 **mitsuki** : what i mean is that i used to call him "yamato-san" too

 

 **mitsuki** : i don't really remember when it happened, but somewhere along the way i just dropped the formalities altogether

 

 **mitsuki** : maybe you should follow my lead sogo

 

 **sogo** : I'll pass...

 

 **mitsuki:** man i can't believe someone as nice as you actually exists

 

 **mitsuki** : AND is somehow friends with yamato

 

 **yamato** : hngggh there was a time when mitsu was so cute and obedient towards me

 

 **yamato** : now things are the opposite

 

 **yamato** : what happened my son :( 

 

 **mitsuki:** whose fault do you think that is?

 

 **mitsuki:** and don't call me son you old creep

 

 **tamaki** : mikki must still be in the rebellious teenage phase 

 

 **mitsuki** : wHAT DO U MEAN REBELLIOUS TEENAGE PHASE

 

 **mitsuki** : I'M WAY PAST THAT ALREADY

 

 **mitsuki** : AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING MIKKI??

 

 **tamaki** : ye hes definitely stuck in there

 

 **mitsuki** : FSDJLKSGMRM I DON'T WANNA HEAR THAT COME FROM A REBELLIOUS TEENAGER HIMSELF

 

 **iori** : Nikaido-san, I beg to differ with your earlier statement

 

 **iori** : Nii-san is STILL cute

 

 **yamato** : i cant argue with that can i

 

 **nagi** : Oh!

 

 **nagi** : Now I am curious as to what Mitsuki looks like!!!

 

 **yamato** : nagi, just imagine an orange thats always screaming and ur good

 

 **nagi** : Oh, like the annoying orange?

 

 **yamato** : the what

 

 **riku** : yamato-san, i think nagi-san meant this

 

 **riku** : 

 

 **tamaki:** thats scary ><

 

 **yamato** : riku 

 

 **yamato** : where did u get that photo of mitsu

 

 **riku** : google

 

 **mitsuki** : SHUR UP 

 

 **mitsuki** : I DO NOT LOOK LIKE THAT 

 

 **mitsuki** : 

 

 **mitsuki** : ME @ U

 

 **yamato** : nuu dont cut me

 

 **yamato** : i thought what we had was real 

 

 **mitsuki** : yeah, it is real

 

 **yamato:** :-D

 

 **mitsuki** : real annoying

 

 **yamato:** D-:

 

 **iori** : Rokuya-san, I have a wide variety of Nii-san's photos 

 

 **iori** : Perhaps you'd be interested

 

 **nagi** : OMG! I most definitely am!!!! (ﾉ*ФωФ)ﾉ

 

 **mitsuki** : WHY ARE WE STILL TALKING ABOUT ME

 

 **mitsuki** : change topics pLS

 

 **riku** : poor mitsuki-san...

 

 **riku** : uhhhhhh

 

 **riku** : the weather's really nice today, isn't it? (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)

 

 **iori** : Wow Nanase-san

 

 **iori** : You're really skilled at changing topics

 

 **iori** : Amazing

 

 **riku** : mitsuki-san, your brother is attacking me T__T

 

 **mitsuki** : it's only because you're cute, riku!

 

 **riku** : ????what does that mean????

 

 **iori** : Change topics please

 

 **nagi:** Haha! You brothers are so adorable, and surprisingly similar to each other as well! 

 

 **nagi** : It must be nice... :-))))

 

 **sogo** : Can I try changing the topic?

 

 **tamaki** : u know u dont have to ask about everything sou-chan

 

 **tamaki** : it kills the mood

 

 **sogo** : Is that so?

 

 **sogo** : It must be because I'm not used to engaging in group chats with teenagers.

 

 **sogo** : I really should start reading more materials regarding things like this.

 

 **sogo** : I'll try my best to improve!

 

 **mitsuki** : sogo, you sure you're only 20???

 

 **sogo** : Of that I am positive.

 

 **tamaki** : maybe read a book about getting jokes and sarcasm too

 

 **sogo** : I'll look in to it, Tamaki-kun. Thanks for the suggestion.

 

 **tamaki** : i give up

 

 **yamato** : yeaaaahhh i dont think reading books is whats gonna help u sou

 

 **yamato** : just be ur usual self around us

 

 **sogo** : I'll keep that in mind, Yamato-san.

 

 **nagi** : So what did you want to change the topic into, Sogo?

 

 **sogo** : Ah, nothing of much importance really.

 

 **sogo** : I just wanted to know more about you guys.

 

 **iori** : Do you mean that we are not of much importance

 

 **sogo** : Oh no, that's not what I meant. I'm truly sorry!

 

 **sogo** : I'm pathetic...

 

 **iori** : No it's okay

 

 **iori** : You don't have to be so apologetic about it, Osaka-san

 

 **tamaki** : sou-chan

 

 **tamaki** : iorin always talks like that so u dont have to react so much to what he says

 

 **sogo** : I see...

 

 **tamaki** : iorin isfrank but at the same time a tsundere so hes hard to understand

 

 **tamaki** : dont worry u'll get used to him soon

 

 **iori** : What

 

 **mitsuki** : TAMAKI DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST CALL HIM A TSUNDERE i caNT BRWATHE

 

 **yamato:** thats actually pretty accurate tho 

 

 **nagi** : Whoa, a real live tsundere! I thought they only existed in anime :-O

 

 **nagi** : I am honored to be in your presence, Iori!

 

 **riku** : i think i understand iori a bit more now~

 

 **riku** : thanks, tamaki!

 

 **tamaki** : no prob rikkun

 

 **tamaki** : just hmu if u wanna know more juicy stuff about iorin ^_~

 

 **riku** : ohohoh i'll be counting on you then o(≧▽≦)o

 

 **iori** : This just in: Yotsuba Tamaki is dead to me 

 

 **iori** : Friendship card revoked

 

 **tamaki** : how could u iorin?????

 

 **tamaki** : after all the sweets i shared with u!!! i even give u all the toys that come with it ><

 

 **iori** : That is all in the past now

 

 **iori** : And just to clarify, I have no interest in things such as toys

 

 **iori** : I merely accept them out of courtesy

 

 **tamaki** : yea sure keep talking u tsundere

 

 **iori** : I am NOT a tsundere

 

 **tamaki** : exactly

 

 **nagi** : #EXPOSED

 

 **riku** : lolololol you seem to know iori a lot, tamaki! why's that?

 

 **mitsuki** : didn't they tell you? the two of them are classmates

 

 **yamato** : oooo rlly

 

 **yamato** : its a small world out there huh

 

 **iori** : Why do you even know him, Nikaido-san?

 

 **yamato** : tama? i met him in an arcade **.** he was playing one of those dancing games

 

 **yamato** : i approached him thinking he was a celebrity since girls started to crowd around him while squealing

 

 **tamaki** : yea,, they were being too noisy that i couldnt focus on the game (⇀‸↼‶)

 

 **tamaki:** yama-san rescued me from all those girls

 

 **yamato** : lol u looked like u were gonna cry so

 

 **yamato** : but the truth is weve only met around three times, and tama barely pays any attention to me B(

 

 **tamaki** : only because u were starting to get creepy 

 

 **tamaki** : u even ate all my pudding that one time, remember!!!

 

 **yamato** : whOops

 

 **nagi** : Tamaki, you must be famous with the ladies then! I mustn't lose!

 

 **tamaki** : lose to what

 

 **nagi:** Today's friend is tomorrow's enemy >:-))))

 

 **tamaki** : is that shakespeare or something

 

 **iori** : Sorry to interrupt your duel but I must go to bed now

 

 **riku** : huh? so soon?

 

 **iori** : Yes

 

 **riku** : awww okay, good night iori! ^u^

 

 **iori** : good nighr

 

 **iori** : good nifjt

 

 **iori** : GOOD NIH*

 

 **mitsuki** : we get it child nOW GO TO SLEEP

 

 **tamaki** : aaaand hes gone

 

 **riku** : does he always sleep this early, mitsuki-san?

 

 **mitsuki** : mmm this is already late for him tbh

 

 **riku:** oh... i kinda feel bad 

 

 **riku** : we must have disrupted his sleeping schedule and kept him up for too long :<

 

 **mitsuki** : don't stress too much about it, riku! that kid seems to enjoy talking with all of you anyway

 

 **mitsuki** : it's nice to see him like this once in a while

 

 **riku** : well, if you say so~

 

 **yamato** : man being an honor student like ichi must be tough

 

 **yamato** : u gotta be responsible and shit

 

 **nagi** : Yamato, that's not something applicable only to honor students, you know?

 

 **nagi** : It applies to everyone.

 

 **yamato** : and that is exactly why my life is a mess rn

 

 **riku** : yamato-san, do you need a hug? ( ˵•́ ‸ •̀˵)

 

 **yamato** : no i need a lawyer

 

 **yamato** : and some beer

 

 **sogo** : I can grab some on the way home, if you want.

 

 **yamato** : wow thx 

 

 **yamato** : u have no idea how long ive wanted a lawyer

 

 **sogo** : I meant the beer, Yamato-san.

 

 **sogo** : I know a couple of lawyers, but I'm not so sure if they would be willing to help.

 

 **yamato** : u know what i take back what i said earlier

 

 **yamato** : tama, go find that how to get jokes book for me will ya

 

 **tamaki** : on it

 

 **mitsuki** : wait, on the way home??? are you two

 

 **mitsuki:**  u know

 

 **yamato** : cold n depressed? hell yea

 

 **mitsuki** : bitch

 

 **mitsuki** : i meant living together 

 

 **yamato** : nope sou's apartment is right next to mine

 

 **yamato** : dont get the wrong idea 

 

 **yamato** : im straight as a dick 

 

 **mitsuki** : really now 

 

 **nagi** : It's alright, Yamato. We'll still welcome you with open arms no matter what kind of dick you have <3

 

 **riku** : that's right yamato-san! 

 

 **riku** : you'll remain our friend - dick or no dick! ^^

 

 **nagi** : Oh Riku, I admire your purity. Please never change.

 

 **riku** : (◉-◉)?

 

 **tamaki** : huh

 

 **tamaki** : are all dicks straight then

 

 **tamaki** : im not sure

 

 **sogo** : Each and every dick is different, Tamaki-kun.

 

 **tamaki** : ohhhh

 

 **tamaki** : wait how do u know that sou-chan

 

 **yamato** : i feel like i just taught a new curse word to a bunch of toddlers

 

 **nagi** : What a terrible dad you're turning out to be, Yamato.

 

 **iori** : I leave the chat for five seconds and this is what happens

 

 **tamaki** : answer me sou-chan how do u know that

 

 **tamaki** : sOUCHANNnNNNN

 

 **sogo** : H

 

 **mitsuki** : SOGO iM CHOKING ON MY TOOTHBRUDH

 

 **tamaki** : h? what does that even mean

 

 **riku** : maybe,, h for hobbies? 

 

 **mitsuki** : HRJGLSKFJGDSFM

 

 **yamato:** onii-san thinks its best if u two dont figure that one out and just head to sleep

 

 **nagi** : Looking out for the welfare of the children, I see. I am impressed, Yamato!

 

 **nagi** : Seems like there is still hope for this family.

 

 **iori:** I hatethis dysfunctional family

 

 **nagi:** I love this dysfunctional family <3

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hello thank you so much for reading!!  
> i'm currently on summer break so i'll try updating frequently!  
> 


	3. virtually chokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iori: Nii-san you're overexaggeratsjdfjrmplfmfphgrds
> 
> nagi: Aww, your brotherly bond is really something else!
> 
> sogo: I think you just broke that brotherly bond, Nagi-kun...

_the seven dwarfs_

 

 **tamaki** : i just realized

 

 **tamaki** : this chat is named the seven dwarfs

 

 **tamaki** : but we havent discussed our roles. so whos who?

 

 **yamato** : hmm i wasnt rlly being serious at the time so i didnt give it much thot

 

 **sogo** : Thought*

 

 **yamato** : did i stutter

 

 **sogo** : No, but you did spell the word incorrectly.

 

 **yamato** : t h o t ?

 

 **sogo** : How dare you Yamato-san

 

 **nagi** : Tamaki, to answer your question: Yamato is Doc, without a doubt!

 

 **nagi** : The oldest, most thoughtful and reliable of us all who always looks out for us!

 

 **yamato** : oldest, yes. not so sure about the rest tho

 

 **yamato** : doc has glasses right? thats enough reason already

 

 **nagi** : Oh Yamato. You jokingly talk highly of yourself but the moment someone compliments you, you freeze.

 

 **mitsuki** : true

 

 **nagi** : This side of you is very much endearing!

 

 **nagi** : Remember to not look down on yourself so much.

 

 **yamato** : u know nagi u rlly gotta stop that habit of calling ppl out

 

 **mitsuki** : the old man has an unusual side to him huh? maybe i should tone down the teasing and praise you more!

 

 **nagi** : Good idea, Mitsuki!

 

 **yamato** : hoe dont do it

 

 **mitsuki** : u r so manly yamato-chan! *u* 

 

 **nagi** : Yes, I wuv you Yama-sama~!!!!

 

 **yamato** : o my god

 

 **riku** : looooool

 

 **riku** : i think Nagi-san should be Happy! (⁎^ᆺ^)

 

 **nagi** : That makes me incredibly glad for some reason! Thank you, Riku! :-D

 

 **tamaki** : that suits you a lot nagicchi 

 

 **riku** : and i’d probably be Sneezy…

 

 **tamaki** : why? do u sneeze all the time rikkun

 

 **riku** : well i cant really be around furry stuff or animals for too long or i'll get an allergic reaction.

 

 **riku** : i love animals tho!! 

 

 **iori:** That's too bad

 

 **tamaki** : dont worry rikkun maybe u could take care of a fish or something

 

 **tamaki** : like a magikarp

 

 **iori** : Yotsuba-san, Pokemon aren't real

 

 **tamaki** : yea right thats like saying santa isnt real

 

 **iori** : Actually

 

 **riku** : soOOoOO WHO'S NEXT?????

 

 **riku** : HOW ABOUT YOU, SOGO-SAN??

 

 **sogo** : Me? I’m afraid I’ve never watched nor read Snow White, so I can’t say who I am for sure.

 

 **riku** : whaaaaat? for real? 

 

 **sogo** : Yes...

 

 **riku** : i wonder why i feel so down all of a sudden

 

 **tamaki** : sou-chan just has that effect

 

 **nagi** : Then Sogo is Bashful!

 

 **sogo** : I wouldn’t exactly say I'm being bashful, Nagi-kun.

 

 **sogo** : Just a bit embarrassed that I’ve never seen such a classic movie.

 

 **tamaki** : he meant the character and not u sou-chan

 

 **sogo** : ?

 

 **tamaki** : thats pretty accurate tho

 

 **tamaki** : ur good at this nagicchi

 

 **iori** : If we’re talking about accuracy, then Yotsuba-san is definitely Sleepy

 

 **riku** : yeah, and you'd be Grumpy.

 

 **iori** : Hey

 

 **tamaki** : ur absolutely right rikkun

 

 **iori** : H e y

 

 **riku** : ヘ(*°▽°*)／

 

 **tamaki** : ＼(･_･”)

 

 **iori** : I do not deserve this disrespect

 

 **nagi** : Then that leaves Mitsuki with… Dopey?

 

 **mitsuki** : WAIT THAT AIN'T FAIR

 

 **mitsuki** : EVERYONE ELSE’S IS ACCURATE

 

 **mitsuki** : HOW COME I’M DOPEY

 

 **yamato** : if u dont want that mitsu

 

 **yamato** : u can be our cute little snow white instead ;)

 

 **mitsuki** : wHAAaAt i was obviously kidding!

 

 **mitsuki** : dopey is actually the best character in cinematic history

 

 **mitsuki** : i love a man who can eat a bar of soap and survive <3

 

 **tamaki** : lol ur funny mikki ヾ(￣◇￣)ノ

 

 **nagi** : But why do you dislike being Snow White, Mitsuki?

 

 **nagi** : I strongly believe that you looked just fine as Snow White. Your appearance was very pleasing ;-)

 

 **mitsuki** : HUH HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT

 

 **iori** : Nii-san

 

 **iori** : I may or may not have sent photos of you to Rokuya-san

 

 **mitsuki** : WHAT??!?!

 

 **mitsuki** : just how much did you show him?!

 

 **nagi** : It's a given that the Snow White one was great, but the one with you wearing a cheerleader outfit was one of my personal favorites!

 

 **nagi** : Pigtails suit you very much, Mitsuki.

 

 **iori** : I agree, Rokuya-san

 

 **mitsuki** : IORI

 

 **mitsuki** : IM GONNA KILL YOU

 

 **mitsuki** : YOU WON'T BE TASTING MY COOKING FOR A MONTH

 

 **iori** : Nii-san please

 

 **iori** : You're overexaggeratsjdfjrmplfmfphgrds

 

 **riku** : omg iori ARE YOU ALRIGHT?? o(ﾟДﾟ)っ

 

 **tamaki** : did i just witness a murder

 

 **yamato** : wow rip ichi it was nice knowing ya

 

 **nagi** : Aww, your brotherly bond is really something else!

 

 **sogo** : I think you just broke that brotherly bond, Nagi-kun...

 

 **nagi** : Hmm?? :-3

 

 **riku:** mitsuki-san,why were you wearing a cheerleader's outfit in the first place?

 

 **riku** : not to mention Snow White

 

 **yamato** : trust me theres more where that came from

 

 **mitsuki** : we don't bring up the past, do we now, yamato?

 

 **sogo** : Now I can't help but be curious as well...

 

 **riku** : same

 

 **riku:**  pls don't kill us mitsuki-san

 

 **mitsuki** : i'll think about it 

 

 **iori** : I'm back

 

 **nagi** : You're alive! Thank goodness.

 

 **iori** : I'm back to apologize about my recent behavior. Sending photos of your brother to someone you just met online a few days ago is unacceptable. I promise to become more responsible in my words and in my actions. Never will I bring shame on my only brother again.

 

 **yamato** : is mitsu chokeholding u

 

 **iori** : Y es

 

 **yamato** : called it

 

 **nagi** : Oh, please do not fight! I only wished to see Mitsuki's cute face, not this... 

 

 **mitsuki** : it's alright i'm chokeholding him with love and affection <3

 

 **nagi** : Now those are the best kinds of chokes!

 

 **mitsuki** : ohhhh don't worry nagi, you're next.

 

 **nagi** : No thanks, Mitsuki. A hug would be nice though!

 

 **mitsuki** : *virtually hugs you*

 

 **nagi** : *virtually spins you around*

 

 **mitsuki** : *virtually backs the fuck up and attacks*

 

 **nagi** : *virtually chokes*

 

 **mitsuki** : *virtually hides your body*

 

 **riku** : that ended differently in my head ( ｡_｡)

 

 **sogo** : I wasn't aware that there were such varying types of choking...

 

 **yamato** : sou, im gonna have to stop u right there before u google that shit and try it

 

 **sogo** : I already googled.

 

 **tamaki** : yikes sou-chan can be pretty extreme 

 

 **yamato** : pLS this isn't even close to that one time i had to return some magazines to him

 

 **yamato** : i entered his place but all the lights were off and these tiny candles were on the floor

 

 **yamato** : i think he was mumbling some alien language too

 

 **yamato** : u have NO IDEA how fast i sprinted out the door

 

 **tamaki** : WTFFFF THATS CREEPY

 

 **sogo** : So you were there when that happened, Yamato-san. You should have approached me.

 

 **sogo** : And by the way, it was Latin, not just some made-up language.

 

 **tamaki** : LATIN??!??!!?!

 

 **tamaki** : NOPENOPENOPENPEOPNENPOEP

 

 **yamato** : what are u a cult leader or something

 

 **sogo** : Not exactly…

 

 **nagi** : I am more curious as to what kind of magazines Yamato had borrowed from Sogo.

 

 **riku** : sogo-san, were you perhaps trying to communicate with ghosts?

 

 **sogo** : Indeed, Riku-kun.

 

 **sogo** : I overheard that there is a trapped spirit of a headless old woman that's been haunting our building for years.

 

 **tamaki** : s T OP

 

 **sogo** : Somehow the story piqued my interest, and I wanted to hear from the old woman herself.

 

 **sogo** : Is that weird?

 

 **tamaki** : tOTALLY WEIRD. NOW STOPPPP

 

 **riku** : i see,, tbh i've been in similar situations as well

 

 **tamaki** : NO ST O P IM CALLING THE POLICE

 

 **sogo** : Really? Perhaps you can give me some tips!

 

 **sogo** : I unfortunately failed in my first attempt.

 

 **riku** : well most of the time they're the ones who approach me so idk what to tell you for sure ;;

 

 **tamaki** : THATS IT

 

 

 ** _tamaki_ ** _has left the chat_

 

 

 **yamato:** poor tama

 

 **mitsuki:** y'all are freaks

 

 **yamato** : says the one who wore a maid costume to the school festival

 

 **mitsuki** : sorry do i know you?

 

 **nagi** : Oh? I believe you've left that one out, Iori.

 

 **iori** : My bad, Rokuya-san

 

 **iori** : I'll look for it later

 

 **nagi** : Fantastic!

 

 **mitsuki** : boi the only thing you'll be looking for later is the key to your door

 

 **iori:** Nii-san

 

 **iori:** Did you really just lock my door from the outside

 

 **mitsuki** : FROM NOW ON I AM AN ONLY CHILD

 

 **iori** : I do not deserve this disrespect pt.2

 

 **yamato** : dont stress too much about it ichi

 

 **yamato** : u know how much mitsu cant resist u

 

 **iori** : Fair enough

 

 **sogo** : So no one is going to add back Tamaki-kun?

 

 **yamato** : hey dont look at me

 

 **yamato** : whose fault was it that he left in the first place 

 

 **mitsuki** : well technically it's you for sharing your little sogo horror story

 

 **yamato** : was i the one who summoned the ghosts

 

 **mitsuki** : no?

 

 **yamato** : then ur point is invalid

 

 **mitsuki** : wHY do i even bother

 

 **riku** : nooo

 

 **riku** : tamaki must be the type to get scared easily...

 

 **riku** : i would never have brought it up if i had just known! (╥﹏╥)

 

 **iori** : Nanase-san

 

 **iori** : Is it really true that you can see ghosts

 

 **iori** : You're not just pulling our legs are you

 

 **riku** : what?? that's not something i'd lie about u know! (╬ =3=)

 

 **riku** : i can sense and see them sometimes, but i dont go out of my way to talk to them or anything.

 

 **sogo** : So you can see and speak to the dead... I'm envious.

 

 **mitsuki:**  ehhh i don't think that it's something to be jealous about

 

 **iori** : Right

 

 **iori** : It must be troublesome

 

 **riku** : well yeah sometimes!

 

 **iori** : You seem to be doing pretty well though

 

 **iori** : You are stronger than I originally thought, Nanase-san

 

 **riku** : iori, could it be that you’re worried about me? 0w0

 

 **iori** : No

 

 **riku** : t-that was fast ><;;

 

 **iori** : I was just curious if you could handle such a skill with your childlike, innocent demeanor

 

 **nagi** : In other words, you are worried.

 

 **iori** : No

 

 **mitsuki** : rightttttt

 

 **nagi** : Riku, what you have is a unique and special skill. It reminds me of the Ghost Whisperer!

 

 **nagi** : There must be a reason as to why you were chosen to see wandering spirits. Please do not think of yourself as cursed.

 

 **riku** : when you put it that way, Nagi-san, it doesn't sound as strange. thank you ^^

 

 **nagi** : (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 

 **sogo** : Perhaps we should talk about something else before we add back Tamaki-kun.

 

 **riku** : how about bringing back the subject of the seven dwarfs or cartoons? he seems to like that!

 

 **mitsuki:** man how'd we even go from THAT discussion to THIS

 

 

_**yamato** added **tamaki** to the chat_

 

 

 **iori** : I thought you didn't want to be the one to add Yotsuba-san back

 

 **yamato** : look im soft okAy

 

 **mitsuki** : o shit he really said it

 

 **nagi** : What a legendary moment this is!

 

 **mitsuki** : *screenshots for future purposes*

 

 **yamato** : shut up u two

 

 **yamato** : if you knew tama irl you'd feel the same

 

 **iori** : Debatable 

 

 **sogo** : Are you still upset about what happened, Tamaki-kun? 

 

 **tamaki** : mmm

 

 **tamaki** : i cant stand horror T^T

 

 **sogo** : Is that so...

 

 **nagi** : Everyone, state your favorite cartoon character to make Tamaki feel better!

 

 **nagi** : Me, I love ALL Disney princesses σ(≧ε≦ｏ)

 

 **riku** : that's so hard to answer, Nagi-san!

 

 **riku** : well, recently i watched big hero 6 and tadashi's my favorite character.

 

 **riku** : i won't spoil anything, but he was such a good big brother to hiro ;~;

 

 **iori** : Keyword: was

 

 **riku** : TOO SOON 

 

 **yamato** : hmm

 

 **yamato** : lola bunny

 

 **mitsuki** : ew u furry

 

 **yamato:** shhHhH let people enjoy things

 

 **sogo:** I haven't watched much cartoons, but Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame is iconic and memorable.

 

 **sogo** : He's a good character.

 

 **nagi** : But wasn't he the antagonist?

 

 **sogo** : I said a good character, not a good person.

 

 **nagi** : OH

 

 **mitsuki** : daaaaaamn

 

 **mitsuki** : mine's probably hercules. he went from zero to hero!

 

 **mitsuki** : hbu iori?

 

 **iori** : ...

 

 **iori** :

 

 **riku** : awww i love ice bear too! isn't he cute? 

 

 **iori** : He's okay

 

 **iori** : Not that I like him because he's cute or anything

 

 **tamaki** : hehe thanks guys 

 

 **tamaki** : i couldnt ask for better friends ^o^

 

 **mitsuki** : ok now i'm starting to understand what yamato meant

 

 **mitsuki** : he's the kind of kid who could awaken one's maternal instincts or something

 

 **nagi** : YES! WE MUST PROTECT TAMAKI AT ALL COSTS >:0

 

 **tamaki** : then im gonna protect u guys too

 

 **riku** : (•‾∀‾•)و ̑̑♡

 

 **sogo** : Tamaki-kun, I'm sorry if I made you feel uneasy earlier. It wasn't my intention.

 

 **tamaki** : i know that

 

 **sogo** : If there's any way I can make it up to you, just let me know!

 

 **tamaki** : nah we're good

 

 **tamaki** : wait on second thought buy me 20 puddings

 

 **tamaki** : THEN we're good

 

 **sogo** : Huh? Alright then...

 

 **tamaki** : HELL YEA

 

 **yamato:** dont spoil him too much sou

 

 **yamato** : ur not his sugar daddy

 

 **tamaki** : ohhhh

 

 **tamaki** : in that case i want a sugar daddy

 

 **mitsuki** : TAMAKI nO

 

 **tamaki** : tamaki yes

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have i mentioned how much i love nagi???? i think he's becoming my fave in this fic lol
> 
> as always, thank you so much for leaving kudos and comments!
> 
> also viva fantastic life has taken over my soul pls go listen to it right now


	4. hoeing around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sogo: My internet is being shit as always.
> 
> sogo: slow*
> 
> sogo: Sorry, autocorrect.
> 
> yamato: its ok sou ur not fooling anyone with ur good christian boy image

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone still remember this fic hahahasjhkd
> 
> anyway, here are the i7 boys being the dorks they are i love them so much!!!

_the seven dwarfs_

 

 **mitsuki** : hey guys it’s been a while hOW ARE YOU

 

 **yamato** : its literally been 3 days but okay mitsu

 

 **yamato** : did u miss us THAT much

 

 **nagi** : Every passing day feels like a lifetime without you guys!

 

 **mitsuki** : ^ what he said

 

 **riku** : AHH IM MELTING MITSUKI-SAN IS ACTUALLY SOFT QWQ

 

 **mitsuki** : only for you guys

 

 **riku** : OWO!!!!

 

 **mitsuki** : owo!!!!

 

 **yamato** : wow

 

 **yamato** : im honestly so moved by ur words mitsu

 

 **mitsuki** : oh sorry!!

 

 **mitsuki** : i forgot to mention that “you guys” doesn’t include yamato

 

 **yamato** : this gc wouldnt even exist without me but go off i guess

 

 **nagi** : Mitsuki doesn’t really mean that. It’s obvious how much he admires and respects you on the inside, Yamato!

 

 **yamato** : nagi im sObbing ur the only one who understands

 

 **nagi** : Of course I do.

 

 **nagi** : I mean, just look at this photo Mitsuki sent me.

 

 **nagi** :

 

 **nagi** : Would he go through all that time and effort of editing your photo if he did not think so highly of you? 

 

 **mitsuki** : NAGIIIII YOU TRULY ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS

 

 **nagi** : That means so much coming from you, Mitsuki!

 

 **mitsuki** : still haven't forgiven you for printing my photos tho

 

 **mitsuki** : creep

 

 **yamato** : god

 

 **yamato** : why did i let these two dumbasses meet

 

 **nagi** : But we're your dumbasses <3

 

 **yamato** : not anymore 

 

 **sogo:** Mitsuki-san, that photo is surprisingly accurate and is definitely something Yamato-san would say.

 

 **sogo** : Sober or not.

 

 **mitsuki** : aww thanks i take pride in my work!

 

 **yamato** : not u too, sou =^=

 

 **iori** : Nii-san, I appreciate your work of art but can all of you CALM DOWN

 

 **iori** : I’m in the middle of class and my phone keeps vibrating

 

 **riku** : press f to pay respects (๑°⌓°๑)

 

 **riku** : f

 

 **nagi** : f

 

 **mitsuki** : f

 

 **yamato** : f

 

 **tamaki** : FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 

 **tamaki** : FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 

 **tamaki** : FFFFFFFFFFFF

 

 **iori** : What is wrong with you people

 

 **iori** : AND YOTSUBA-SAN STOP SAYING FFFFF OUT LOUD I CAN HEAR YOU FROM BEHIND

 

 **iori** : IT IS VERY DISTRACTING

 

 **tamaki** : nO

 

 **tamaki** : [FFFFFFFFFF INTENSIFIES]

 

 **mitsuki** : HOW DOES ONE EVEN SAY FFF OUT LOUD IM CHOKINF

 

 **yamato** : tama got some skills

 

 **tamaki** : hehe

 

 **iori** : Stop encouraging him

 

 **iori** : That is not something to be proud of

 

 **yamato** : good boy tama~

 

 **tamaki** : i know right

 

 **iori** : Am I seriously the only sane one in here

 

 **nagi** : Well, I like to think of myself as sane!

 

 **iori** : Yeahhhhhh anyone else

 

 **iori** : That's what I thought

 

 **sogo** : f

 

 **sogo** : Ah.

 

 **sogo** : I apologize if my respects for Iori-kun came late.

 

 **sogo** : My internet is being shit as always.

 

 **sogo** : Slow*

 

 **sogo** : Sorry, autocorrect.

 

 **yamato** : its okay sou ur not fooling anyone with ur good christian boy image

 

 **mitsuki** : STOPSFMKLF I CANT BREAHTEHJEWE

 

 **nagi** : What a turn of events!

 

 **nagi** : Sogo is actually a dangerous bad boy. Seems like I have another opponent!

 

 **riku** : ‘dangerous bad boy’ is a bit of stretch, don’t you think? 

 

 **sogo** : Well

 

 **sogo** : I once blasted Lady Gaga songs through my speakers

 

 **riku** : ???

 

 **sogo** : While our pastor was in the same room

 

 **riku** : alright, i take it back sogo-san is the ultimate bad boy

 

 **nagi** : Oh, Sogo! If only I was there when that happened...

 

 **nagi** : I would have danced along with you!

 

 **sogo** : YASSSSS

 

 **sogo** : Yes*

 

 **yamato** : ohohoho is sou finally emerging?

 

 **tamaki** : whats gonna emerge???

 

 **mitsuki** : the inner hoe in all of us 

 

 **nagi** : Too bad, I'm more of an outer hoe!

 

 **yamato** : yea i can see that

 

 **riku** : oooo hoes *u*

 

 **riku** : is it weird that i like hoeing around?

 

 **yamato** : WHAT THE FUCK

 

 **mitsuki** : R I K U ?  ? ?

 

 **riku** : aaa i knew it T^T

 

 **riku** : idk it's just that gardening has always been kind of a stress-reliever for me?? and hoeing can be pretty fun,,

 

 **mitsuki** : oH THANK GOD I ALMOST PEED

 

 **yamato** : SAME

 

 **iori** : Nanase-san, are you sure you're from this era

 

 **iori** : How are you still alive

 

 **riku** : i'm??? not sure how to answer that??

 

 **iori** : It was rhetoric

 

 **riku** : o

 

 **riku** : i knew that...

 

 **nagi** : I am now fully convinced that Riku is an angel. Anyone who disagrees shall be punished!

 

 **riku** : huh??? you guys flatter me too much!! all i said was that i liked to hoe!

 

 **tamaki:** whats with those violent reactions

 

 **tamaki** : no shame in being a hoe

 

 **tamaki** : just keep being u, rikkun. dont let anybody bring u down!

 

 **tamaki** : if u a hoe, u gotta own it!!

 

 **riku** : ummm okay i will,, thanks?? 

  

 **sogo:** That's certainly some interesting piece of advice, Tamaki-kun.

 

 **sogo** : I'll make sure to remember that.

 

 **yamato** : sou that wasnt even addressed to u 

 

 **nagi** : But he can't help it if he relates to it.

 

 **yamato** : valid

 

 **nagi** : He isn't called Soghoe for nothing ;-)

 

 **yamato** : IM-

 

 **sogo** : UMM

 

 **mitsuki** : y'know what tamaki

 

 **mitsuki** : what you said is actually really inspiring

 

 **mitsuki** : but we shouldn't corrupt poor riku any more than we already have

 

 **tamaki** : well u know what they say

 

 **tamaki** : u learn something new every day

 

 **tamaki** : O SHIT THAT RHYMED

 

 **iori** : Congratulations, now please pay attention to the teacher

 

 **tamaki** : eh gonna be dismissed soon anyway 

 

 **tamaki** : besides, iorin is checking his phone too!! (；￣Д￣）

 

 **mitsuki** : LMAOoo isn't that something??

 

 **iori** : No comment

 

 **yamato** : i cant believe the day that ichi performs poorly at school has finally come

 

 **iori** : And whose fault is that

 

 **riku** : hhhh how nice~ i miss being in high school!!

 

 **nagi** : What? But aren't you 18 and in your last year of high school?

 

 **riku** : ah, well i skipped a grade and now i'm a college freshman ;;

 

 **mitsuki** : how are you cute, pure, AND smart all at the same time? are you for real, riku?

 

 **riku** : pls O////O

 

 **riku** : i'm really not that great...

 

 **yamato** : wait this is gonna sound stupid but whats ur major again? 

 

 **riku** : you forgot, yamato-san?

 

 **riku** : well, i don't blame you. it's pretty boring lol

 

 **riku** : it's Literature...

 

 **yamato** : SHOOT HOW COULD I FORGET

 

 **yamato** : srsly tho riku isn't riku if he doesn't have a book in his hands 

 

 **nagi** : Oooh, we have a future writer! I'm looking forward to seeing your works published, Riku.

 

 **riku** : i'm sure it'll take years before that happens but thank you, nagi-san!

 

 **mitsuki** : literature, huh? that's great!!

 

 **riku** : is it really...?

 

 **sogo:**  Of course it is, Riku-kun. You truly wanted to be in that program, right?

 

 **riku:**  yes, since I like reading books.

 

 **sogo:**  Then there's no reason to be ashamed of it. Doing what your heart tells you to do is anything but 'boring'. Be sure not to lose that passion.

 

 **riku:**  sogo-san... everyone...

 

 **riku** : i'm seriously touched. thank you all so much!! i'll get even better, i promise! o(╥﹏╥)o

 

 **sogo:**  Don't mention it :)

 

 **yamato** : sou u okay

 

 **sogo** : Yes. Why do you ask?

 

 **yamato** : nvm

 

 **yamato** : im no good when it comes to stuff like this

 

 **tamaki** : what stuff

 

 **nagi** : Stuff that requires emotions?

 

 **yamato** : THAT stuff

 

 **mitsuki** : yeah right we all know you got a big ass heart

 

 **yamato** : sTOP RIGHT NOW

 

 **nagi** : is Operation-Make-Yamato-Emotional-Again now in motion?

 

 **iori** : Isn't that always in motion though

 

 **yamato** : will the day u guys stop attacking me ever come

 

 **tamaki** : its only gonna stop on the day we stop existing

 

 **yamato** : and is that a long time???

 

 **sogo** : Sadly, yes.

 

 **yamato** : corn nuts

 

 **nagi** : You did say this gc would have never existed were it not for you, Yamato.

 

 **yamato** : i did but i didnt aSK FOR THIS 

 

 **mitsuki** : yeah? well i didn't ask to get short genes either but here we are

 

 **iori** : It's cute, though...

 

 **mitsuki** : YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THIS, DNA HOGGER

 

 **iori** : Should I be offended or

 

 **yamato** : wow is that rlly the best insult u can come up with mitsu?

 

 **mitsuki** : SHUT UP

 

 **riku** : lololololol

 

 **tamaki** : YEEET THE BELL JUST RANG CLASSES ARE NOW OVER BYE

 

 **iori** : How come you're always late in the morning but you're the first one to move once it's time to go home 

 

 **tamaki** : it really do be like that sometimes fam

 

 **sogo** : Is it bad that I can't understand what Tamaki-kun just typed?

 

 **mitsuki** : no don't worry it just means you're normal

 

 **mitsuki** : somehow

 

 **tamaki** : i just wanna get home early okay???

 

 **tamaki** : and i cant have ban-san wait too long for me 

 

 **riku** : who's ban-san?

 

 **tamaki** : my dad

 

 **tamaki** : i guess

 

 **yamato** : h o l y fuck tama did you srsly get a sugar daddy????? H O W

 

 **sogo:**  And in such a short amount of time, too. 

 

 **sogo** : Impressive...

 

 **nagi** : OMG! But we were only joking!

 

 **nagi** : What have we done?!

 

 **mitsuki** : i've said this before and i'll say it again - y'all are freaks.

 

 **tamaki** : YO

 

 **tamaki** : ITS NOT LIKE THAT

 

 **tamaki** : ban-san adopted me so hes my guardian! it feels weird calling him dad when ive always just called him ban-san so

 

 **tamaki** : chill

 

 **nagi** : Thank goodness! So we're not criminals!

 

 **iori** : ...yet

 

 **mitsuki** : i see... you're an orphan?

 

 **tamaki** : not really. my mom died years ago but my biological dad is in jail 

 

 **yamato** : ouch

 

 **yamato** : im sorry to hear that tama :/

 

 **tamaki** : nah its all good. he deserved it.

 

 **tamaki** : plus i have ban-san with me now

 

 **sogo** : It must be nice, Tamaki-kun.

 

 **tamaki** : it is ^^

 

 **riku** : i wanna meet this ban-san! 

 

 **tamaki** : more than u want to meet me? :<

 

 **riku** : aaaaa of course not, tamaki! i have to see you guys in person first! (≧∇≦)/

 

 **tamaki** : yaaayyy ♥

 

 **mitsuki** : then let's do it

 

 **yamato** : wat

 

 **mitsuki** : let's meet!!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  sorry for the super late update! college is slowly burying me alive..  
> but the good thing is that this fic just writes itself so i didn't have to do much
> 
> i was listening to lady gaga the whole time i was writing this lol  
> any favorite lines from this chapter?


	5. guys can be cute too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tamaki: NO SOU-CHAN YOURE NOT SUPPOSED TO THANK ME
> 
> tamaki: CUZ THEN IT WOULDNT BE FUNNY ANYMORE
> 
> iori: I can’t believe I’m saying this
> 
> iori: but I actually feel sorry for you, Yotsuba-san

_the seven dwarfs_

 

 **mitsuki** : let’s meet!!

 

 **nagi** : Meet...

 

 **riku** : what?? for real????

 

 **mitsuki** : yea why not?

 

 **riku** : omg i’d love to see you guys in person!

 

 **riku** : everyone has been so kind, warm, and funny!!

 

 **riku** : to be honest, making friends has always been a bit hard for me until i met you guys...

 

 **sogo** : Really Riku-kun? I would never have guessed that, but I'm the same as you.

 

 **sogo** : I’ve never been sociable to begin with, but for some reason we all ‘clicked’.

 

 **sogo** : I think meeting up with all of you would be an honor.

 

 **tamaki** : ooooooo

 

 **tamaki** : im excited to see what u guys are like irl

 

 **tamaki** : and sou-chan promised me 20 puddings so we should definitely meet

 

 **sogo** : Right... Thanks for reminding me.

 

 **tamaki** : no prob bob

 

 **iori** : If Nii-san said so then I’ll go too

 

 **riku** : omgomgomgomgomgomg 

 

 **riku** : is this really gonna happen????????

 

 **iori** : Yes

 

 **iori** : Are you not reading the chat

 

 **riku** : i am! that’s why i said that!

 

 **riku** : it was an expression,,

 

 **iori** : I know

 

 **riku** : but if you knew why would you say that??

 

 **iori** : Because I knew you'd react like this

 

 **riku** : with all due respect, iori-

 

 **riku** : i'm gonna pretend you don't exist for ten minutes.

 

 **iori** : Good

 

 **riku** : so when and where are we seeing each other, mitsuki-san? ^^

 

 **mitsuki** : it'd be good if it's somewhere accessible for all of us...

 

 **mitsuki** : how about yoyogi park? it’s only a walking distance from harajuku station

 

 **mitsuki** : a lot of street performers do their thing there so you can’t miss it

 

 **sogo** : Yes, I’m quite familiar with that park.

 

 **mitsuki** : great!!

 

 **mitsuki** : sogo, maybe you can go with yamato.

 

 **mitsuki** : iori and tamaki can come with me, and riku and nagi would have to go by themselves i guess.

 

 **tamaki** : mhm im cool with that

 

 **riku** : i’m not that familiar with this part of Tokyo yet, but i’ll manage~

 

 **iori** : If you ever struggle with directions, you can always contact any of us, Nanase-san

 

 **riku** : that’s so thoughtful of you, Iori!

 

 **iori** : Although getting lost in Tokyo would be pretty dumb

 

 **riku** : what did you just say

 

 **iori** : Getting lost in Tokyo would be pretty dumb

 

 **riku** : wHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME 

 

 **tamaki** : hey what happened to ignoring each other

 

 **riku** : shoot

 

 **iori:**  Shoot

 

 **mitsuki** : sooo does this saturday sound good for you guys??

 

 **sogo:** I’m free on Saturday :)

 

 **riku** : me too!

 

 **tamaki** : wait a sec

 

 **tamaki** : where did nagicchi and yamasan go?

 

 **sogo** : You’re right… They haven’t responded yet. 

 

 **mitsuki** : let's wait for them!!

 

  

 

 **tamaki** : wtf where are they??? its been tWO DAYS

 

 **tamaki** : i cant take this anymore =3=

 

 **iori** : It's only been an hour, Yotsuba-san

 

 **tamaki** : not on other planets it isnt

 

 **tamaki** : uranus, for example

 

 **iori** : Excuse me

 

 **mitsuki** : someone should rlly make a list of banned words for tamaki

 

 **tamaki** : what why whats wrong with uranus

 

 **sogo** : Nothing is wrong with it.

 

 **sogo** : For now.

 

 **mitsuki** : DSFJAKD

 

 **mitsuki** : sogo

 

 **mitsuki** : i am slightly concerned about uranus

 

 **sogo** : Ah

 

 **sogo** : I am slightly concerned about uranus as well, Mitsuki-san. 

 

 **iori** : I am also slightly concerned for the mentality of the adults present in this group chat

 

 **tamaki** : and i am confusion

 

 **riku** : wait.. so uranus is banned now?

 

 **riku** : uranus is my favorite tho 

 

 **mitsuki:** RIKU N O

 

 **riku** : huh? but i have my reasons!

 

 **riku:** i enjoy studying both astronomy and astrology!

 

 **riku** : plus it's the seventh planet from the sun and 7 is my favorite number~

 

 **iori** : You continue to amaze me with your remarks, Nanase-san 

 

 **riku** : i'm scared why is iori complimenting me

 

 **iori** : That wasn't really a compliment

 

 **riku** : oh thank gOd 

 

 **tamaki:** hey!! i like uranus too rikkun

 

 **tamaki:** yknow cuz it looks like a gumball

 

 **riku** : >:O

 

 **riku** : you're right tamaki!!! how come i never thought of it that way?

 

 **tamaki:** rlly?

 

 **tamaki** : u still have a lot to learn rikkun~

 

 **riku** : i really do! ( •̀ ω •́ )

 

 **iori** : 

 

 **mitsuki** : IORIFSDKJASFLJSL

 

 **yamato:** what kind of conversation are u kids having without my supervision

 

 **tamaki** : YAMASAN

 

 **tamaki** : fucKING FINALLY

 

 **sogo** : Language.

 

 **tamaki** : o sorry

 

 **tamaki** : fINALLY FUCKING

 

 **sogo** : N o

 

 **mitsuki** : where have you been yamatoe????

 

 **yamato** : how sweet

 

 **yamato** : did u guys miss me that much?

 

 **riku:** yes!

 

 **mitsuki:** no

 

 **yamato** : awww

 

 **yamato** : also i was just uhh cleaning my room

 

 **mitsuki** : LIES

 

 **mitsuki** : you always leave that up to musashi

 

 **tamaki** : musashi? yamasan has a housekeeper?

 

 **sogo** : Housekeeper, huh…

 

 **sogo** : I guess you can say that.

 

 **tamaki** : are they cute??

 

 **iori** : Weird thing to ask about a housekeeper, don't you think

 

 **tamaki** : shhhh this is crucial info

 

 **riku** : isn’t musashi a man’s name though???

 

 **tamaki** : hey i dont judge

 

 **tamaki** : guys can be cute too

 

 **tamaki** : like u rikkun!

 

 **riku:** o-oh... okay...

 

 **iori:** Guys shouldn't call other guys cute

 

 **tamaki:** lol says the one who always does that

 

 **iori:** I've never said that though

 

 **mitsuki** : i beg to differ!!!

 

 **tamaki** : hAH

 

 **tamaki** : YOUCANT DENY IT ANYMORE IORIN

 

 **tamaki** : U HIPOCRITE

 

 **sogo** : Hypocrite*

 

 **tamaki** : dammit

 

 **tamaki** : i was sure i got that one right

 

 **iori:**  

 

 **yamato** : heyheyhey fyi

 

 **yamato** : musashi is kinda cute 

 

 **riku** : a cute housekeeper… that's great!

 

 **tamaki** : :0000 yamasan must be rich then!!

 

 **yamato** : mmm more or less

 

 **mitsuki** : stop lying to them u broke bitch

 

 **yamato** : excuse me

 

 **yamato** : a broke bitch cant exactly afford a $400 roomba now, can they??

 

 **iori** : Isn’t that the reason you’re broke tho

 

 **yamato** : shit

 

 **yamato** : u right

 

 **yamato** : ichi is always spitting hard facts :(((

 

 **iori** : Where do you even get that much money

 

 **yamato** : that

 

 **yamato** : is a secret

 

 **yamato** : ill never regret getting musashi tho

 

 **yamato** : he was there for me when no one else was

 

 **mitsuki** : wow cant believe we all just lost to a roomba

 

 **sogo** : Maybe I should get one too...

 

 **yamato** : o h ?

 

 **mitsuki** : SOGO PLS NO

 

 **mitsuki** : DONT MAKE BAD LIFE CHOICES

 

 **yamato** : EXACTLY

 

 **yamato** : GETTING A ROOMBA IS NOT ONE OF THOSE CHOICES

 

 **sogo** : I'll think about it.

 

 **yamato** : if u ever need name suggestions just say so

 

 **tamaki** : wait whats a roomba

 

 **sogo** : "Roomba" is a series of autonomous robotic vacuum cleaners sold by iRobot. Introduced in September 2002, Roomba features a set of sensors that enable it to navigate the floor area of a home and clean it. As of 2016, there have been seven generations of Roomba units: The first-generation Original Series, the second-generation 400 and Discovery Series, the third-generation Professional and 500 Series, the fourth-generation 600 Series, the fifth-generation 700 Series, the sixth-generation 800 Series, and the seventh-generation 980 model.

 

 **tamaki** : well damn paula i only asked what it was, not for a history lesson

 

 **sogo** : Who’s Paula?

 

 **tamaki** : Paula or PAULA may refer to: Paula (given name), a common female given name. Saint Paula (347–404), early Christian pilgrim and associate of Saint Jerome. Alejandro Felipe Paula (born 1937), Netherlands Antilles historian and politician. Julia Cornelia Paula, distinguished Roman noblewoman who became Empress of Rome.

 

 **sogo** : Thank you, Tamaki-kun.

 

 **tamaki** : NO SOU-CHAN YOURE NOT SUPPOSED TO THANK ME

 

 **tamaki** : THIS IS SO FRSUTRATRING

 

 **sogo** : Should I have reacted differently?

 

 **sogo** : Sorry, let’s try going over that one more time!

 

 **tamaki** : DONT WANNA

 

 **tamaki** : CUZ THEN IT WOULDNT BE FUNNY ANYMORE

 

 **sogo** : Oh my god. End me now...

 

 **iori** : I can’t believe I’m saying this

 

 **iori** : but I actually feel sorry for you, Yotsuba-san

 

 **mitsuki:** JDSKFJKS

 

 **mitsuki** : oh yeah yamato

 

 **mitsuki** : would you care to backread a little before the gc blows up?

 

 **mitsuki** : we kinda planned something

 

 **yamato** : yea i saw 

  

 **mitsuki:** whaaaat

**mitsuki** : you’ve been reading all this time but didnt reply?

 

 **tamaki** : hmp ><'

 

 **yamato:** sorry

**yamato:** i was just thinking

**sogo** : About what?

 

 **sogo** : Are you perhaps busy on Saturday, Yamato-san?

 

 **riku** : if that's the case… we can always move the date! 

 

 **mitsuki** : true, i kinda want everyone to be there

 

 **mitsuki** : it just doesn't feel right if there's one person missing

 

 **mitsuki** : even if that person is yamato

 

 **riku** : i think so too!!

 

 **riku** : i love everyone!

 

 **yamato:** yea i feel the same way

**yamato** **:** which is why i think this isnt gonna happen

**riku** **:** nooo (╥д╥) why's that??

**yamato** **:** hmmm

**yamato** **:** i think itll be better if u hear from him yourself

 

 **sogo** **:** From him?

**nagi** **:** Hey.

**mitsuki** **:** nagi…

**nagi** **:** What’s up gamers??? 

**mitsuki**   **:**  this

 

**mitsuki:**

****

 

 **mitsuki** : is how close i am to smacking u rn nagi

 

 **nagi** : Yes, please! I crave for physical contact!!

 

 **mitsuki** : what no- nOT THAT KIND OF SMACK

 

 **mitsuki** : the only physical contact ur gonna get are my hands wrapped around your neck

 

 **nagi** : Oh well, any of those two would do <3

 

 **riku** : nagi-san, can i ask why you were so quiet earlier? 

 

 **riku** : it didn't feel right for some reason (◞ ‸ ◟ㆀ)

 

 **nagi** : Ah, yes. I've come to talk about that.

 

 **nagi** : Forgive me, I was distracted by Mitsuki's cuteness once again!

 

 **iori** : I know what you mean, Rokuya-san

 

 **yamato** : same

 

 **mitsuki** : CAN Y'ALL JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO NAGU

 

 **nagi** : Thank you, Mitsuki.

 

 **nagi** : As much as I'm dying to see you all, I won't be able to join you this Saturday.

 

 **tamaki** : how about next week?

 

 **nagi** : Negative.

 

 **tamaki** : then... next month??

 

 **nagi** : I'm afraid not.

 

 **tamaki** : NXT YEAR?????

 

 **riku** : tamaki, let's let nagi-san finish first, okay?

 

 **tamaki** : ok,,

 

 **nagi** : The reason I cannot go is not because I do not want to, but because of the different circumstances I am in.

 

 **nagi** : For one, I do not live in Japan.

 

 **riku** : nagi-san, you're not japanese??

 

 **mitsuki** : that 

 

 **mitsuki** : would actually explain a lot 

 

 **mitsuki** : considering the way you type and everything

 

 **nagi** : Oh, do not get me wrong!

 

 **nagi** : I am Japanese, but I do have a bit of foreign blood.

 

 **nagi** : And I reside in Northmare, a country in Europe.

 

 **tamaki** : europe...

 

 **tamaki** : thats rlly far from japan isnt it

 

 **nagi** : Unfortunately, yes.

 

 **iori** : Around 8000 kilometres away from Japan, to be exact

 

 **tamaki** : thats a lot of zeroes O__O

 

 **sogo** : That's too bad, Nagi-kun...

 

 **mitsuki** : wait if you're not from japan, how'd you discover yamato?

 

 **yamato** : y are u talking about me like im some kind of rare object

 

 **mitsuki** : because you are??

 

 **mitsuki** : i haven't seen you in so long

 

 **nagi** : It's a long story... but to make it short, I visited Japan a few years back, and that's when I met my dear friend Yamato!

 

 **nagi** : However, it doesn't look like I'll be able to come back any time soon.

 

 **nagi** : That's why it's okay if you would all meet up without me! 

 

 **iori** : I don't think so Rokuya-san

 

 **iori** : Like what they said earlier, it would be pointless if everyone isn't present 

 

 **nagi** : Iori, I am beyond touched to hear that come from you who once wanted to back out in this chat-

 

 **nagi** : But I cannot delay such an important event for all of you.

 

 **nagi** : If you want to see each other, just see each other.

 

 **mitsuki** : then it's settled!

 

 **mitsuki** : we're not meeting up unless all of us are there!

 

 **riku** : i second the motion!

 

 **nagi** : What?!?!?!

 

 **nagi** : Do you not understand what I just said?

 

 **nagi** : If you wait for me, it may take years before you all see each other...

 

 **tamaki** : hmm then i guess sou-chan's 20 puddings can wait

 

 **sogo** : But I can always have them delivered to your house, Tamaki-kun.

 

 **tamaki** : i was trying to sound nice sou-chan whydoyouhavetoruineverythingfdjgsdkf

 

 **sogo** : Oh... Sorry.

 

 **nagi** : Hahaha! I appreciate it a lot, Tamaki. 

 

 **nagi** : Still, I cannot accept this...

 

 **yamato** : i had a feeling itd turn out like this

 

 **yamato** : but we arent complete without u nagi

 

 **yamato** : we are seven, remember? ur the one who said that

 

 **nagi** : Oh, that was beautiful... 

 

 **nagi** : I am truly grateful to be a part of this family.

 

 **sogo** : Family...

 

 **sogo** : I like the sound of that, Nagi-kun.

 

 **nagi** : Me too!

 

 **nagi** : But I really insist on you meeting one another at some point, even if I am not there. Alright? :-)

 

 **mitsuki** : okay okAy

 

 **mitsuki** : i guess we WILL meet eventually

 

 **nagi** : Good! And video calls exist today for a reason, right?

 

 **yamato** : oHHH

 

 **yamato** : shit why didnt i think of that

 

 **nagi** : Perhaps you were too caught up in the moment and your emotions got the best of you?

 

 **iori** : I wasn't expecting such sentimental words to come from you, Nikaido-san

 

 **riku** : me neither! he was so cool, wasn't he?

 

 **tamaki:** YEAH!

 

 **yamato:** s-stop

 

 **yamato** : this old mans heart cant take it

 

 **iori** : I admit it was cool of you, Nikaido-san

 

 **iori** : Just a bit

 

 **yamato** : ichi

 

 **yamato** : im

 

 **yamato** : n

 

 **yamato** : h

 

 **nagi** : Oh no! Yamato has stopped working!

 

 **nagi** : Iori, you've done it! 

 

 **iori** : What

 

 **nagi** : You have officially acquired Yamato's so-called "stone" heart.

 

 **iori** : No thanks, he can have it back

 

 **yamato** : :((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 

 **iori** : :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

 **yamato** : i guess it runs in the family huh

 

 **mitsuki** : i'm proud of you iori! ♡

 

 **iori** : Nii-san

 

 **iori** : I

 

 **iori** : n

 

 **iori** : hh

 

 **nagi** : Oh! Iori has also stopped working!

 

 **tamaki** : "y'all are freaks" - izumi mitsuki 2k18

 

 **sogo** : I love how that still applies to any situation.

 

 **riku** : i think it's because we're all freaks in our own way

 

 **riku** : but by being so, we found one another.

 

 **riku** : and despite being all so different, we were able to form something beautiful!

 

 **riku** : that 'something' isn't perfect, but it's good enough for all of us...

 

 **yamato** : riku will you stop cutting the freakin onions all the time

 

 **mitsuki** : how were you even able to come up with that???

 

 **nagi** : LITerature sure is LIT :-D

 

 **mitsuki** : st op

 

 **tamaki** : wow

 

 **tamaki** : never in my entire life have i been more proud to be a freak

 

 **iori** : I refuse to be called a freak

 

 **iori** : But I'll let it slide for today

 

 **riku** : (ﾉ^∇^)ﾉﾟ

 

 **nagi** : Ah, I think I've fallen in love with you guys...

 

 **nagi** : Take responsibility for my heart! ❤

 

**mitsuki:**

 

 **nagi** : Geez thanks a lot Paula.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the longest chapter so far,,  
> (it took me so long to be satisfied with it too T_T)
> 
> a bit of trivia: yoyogi park is an actual park in japan! it's the park where i7 had a photoshoot + where they held a street performance in ep 3!  
> also i'm weird why do i count how many lines each one of them has when i'm finished writing
> 
>  
> 
> ig: @bakutwice


	6. soft hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yamato: i actually like it rough
> 
> mitsuki: u shut ur kinky mouth 
> 
> yamato: make me ;););)
> 
> mitsuki: no on second thought keep going

_the seven dwarfs_

 

 **tamaki** : guysss

 

 **tamaki** : im bored

**yamato** : im tired

**riku** : i’m fine~

**iori** : I’m not

**nagi** : I’m gorgeous! :-3

**mitsuki** : i’m done

 

 **sogo** : And I’m alive

**sogo** : Unfortunately.

**tamaki** : tf are u guys ok

 

 **iori** : If you classify tearing up over NatGeo documentaries as okay, then yes, things are definitely okay

 

 **iori** : Right, Nii-san

 

 **mitsuki** : hEY

 

 **mitsuki** : to be fair the animal was so helpless i couldn’t help but feel sorry for it

 

 **nagi** : Let me guess, it’s the one with the sloth getting eaten alive by a boa constrictor, isn’t it?

 

 **mitsuki** : im scared??? how tf did u know??

 

 **mitsuki** : im starting to question if nagi really is outside of japan and not inside my room

 

 **nagi** : Hehe.

 

 **mitsuki** : WHY AREN’T YOU DENYING IT

 

 **nagi** : I just know Mitsuki’s heart that well <3

 

 **mitsuki** : THAT'S CREEPY

 

 **iori** : I actually told him about it

 

 **mitsuki** : THAT’S CREEPIER????!?!?

 

 **nagi** : Oh, Iori! Why must you expose me?

 

 **nagi** : Expose US?

 

 **iori** : I refuse to let you get all the credit, Rokuya-san

 

 **nagi** : Iori... I thought we had an alliance… :-(

 

 **mitsuki** : WHAT KIND OF ALLIANCE IS THAT EVEN

 

 **iori** : It’s an alliance built on mutual understanding

 

 **mitsuki** : SPYING ON ME AND UPDATING OTHERS ABOUT IT IS NOT “MUTUAL UNDERSTANDING”????

 

 **iori** : Its meaning is subjective

 

 **yamato** : uhh im interested is it too late to join the alliance

 

 **nagi** : A potential member has appeared!

 

 **nagi** : You’re in luck, Yamato. We just so happen to have an opening right now ;-D

 

 **iori** : But we’ll see if you can make the cut first

 

 **yamato** : a test, huh

 

 **yamato** : pls go easy on me

 

 **yamato** : although i wouldnt mind it if u dont

 

 **yamato** : i actually like it rough

 

 **mitsuki** : u shut ur kinky mouth 

 

 **yamato** : make me ;););)

 

 **mitsuki** : no on second thought keep going

 

 **riku** : I also want to apply as a member!

 

 **tamaki** : dont leave me out i wanna join too

 

 **nagi** : Please, gentlemen, one at a time only!

 

 **nagi** : We don't have enough manpower

 

 **mitsuki** : ST OP THIS AIN'T NORMAL

 

 **sogo** : Um… Is it odd that I’m starting to think that Nagi-kun can actually see what we’re doing?

 

 **mitsuki** : how come??

 

 **sogo** : Well, I was listening to Christina Aguilera’s Back to Basics album yesterday, and just as she was belting out a high note, Nagi-kun sent me a message saying ‘QUEEEEEEEEN’ out of nowhere.

 

 **sogo** : Needless to say I got chills.

 

 **sogo** : It was around 3am at the time too.

 

 **nagi** : I

 

 **nagi** : Actually have no explanation for that.

 

 **sogo** : That makes it all the more concerning…

 

 **sogo** : Anyway - while I’m at it - I recommend listening to The Right Man from the same album. It’s such an underrated masterpiece.

 

 **nagi** : Got it, queen ;-)

 

 **mitsuki** : NAGI WTH DOES THIS HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH U SENDING ME ‘PRINCESS’ LAST NIGHT???

 

 **mitsuki** : IT WAS SO RANDOM I SPAT OUT MY COFFEE

 

 **nagi** : I have no idea what you’re talking about, princess.

 

 **yamato** : i specifically remember u sending me king with nine exclamation points

 

 **riku** : nagi-san sent you guys something yesterday too? he called me his knight tho ^^

 

 **tamaki** : and he called me a noble steed!! sounds p cool

 

 **iori** : You do know a steed is a horse right

 

 **tamaki** : wtf

 

 **tamaki** : nagicchi how come everyone else is human

 

 **iori** : Hearing that makes me a bit more relieved he called me a guard

 

 **nagi** : Well, I’m glad you all seem to like your nicknames!

 

 **tamaki** : NOPENOPENOPENOENOEPE

 

 **mitsuki** : and what does that make you then??? a prince???

 

 **nagi** : Oh no, I’m simply a loyal butler at your service :-))

 

 **yamato** : really now 

 

 **sogo** : I’m extremely flattered to be called a queen by Nagi-kun, but I don’t think it fits me…

 

 **tamaki** : o cool

 

 **tamaki** : trade places with me sou-chan

 

 **tamaki** : im the true kween =3=

 

 **sogo** : Queen*

 

 **sogo** : You should really opt to study more, Tamaki-kun.

 

 **tamaki** : ugh i take it back u rlly are a queen 

 

 **tamaki** : like the one from snow white 

 

 **sogo** : Thanks...?

 

 **sogo** : And good job on finally spelling it right.

 

 **yamato** : nobody tell him

 

 **sogo** : But he really did spell it right?

 

 **tamaki** : nobody tell him

 

 **sogo** : What

 

 **nagi** : Nobody tell him.

 

 **sogo** : I don't think I understand.

 

 **mitsuki** : hjdsds stop bullying sogo

 

 **sogo** : Oh, I don't mind this kind of playful banter. It's nice to experience it.

 

 **mitsuki** : ah, so you actually get the joke, then?

 

 **sogo** : What joke?

 

 **mitsuki** : ...

 

 **mitsuki** : nobody tell him

 

 **riku** : but wasn't the queen in snow white evil???

 

 **riku** : sogo-san is far from evil!

 

 **iori** : Of course it had to be Nanase-san

 

 **riku** : ????

 

 **iori** : Nobody tell him

 

 **riku** : how come i'm always in a state of confusion in this gc??

 

 **iori** : Because you are the living embodiment of confusion and naivety itself, Nanase-san

 

 **riku** : o yeah???

 

 **riku** : well your dedication to your studies is admirable!1!!1! 

 

 **riku** : and you act all tough but deep down i think you're actually a nice person!!

 

 **iori** : Wh

 

 **iori** : Where'd that even come from

 

 **yamato** : riku.. im pretty sure insults don't work that way

 

 **mitsuki** : he tried and that's what matters okAY

 

 **nagi** : If that's the case, please insult me as well, Riku!

 

 **riku** : umm... alright??

 

 **riku** : nagi-san! you carry so much love in your heart and it shows!

 

 **riku** : and why are you so funny? my sides and cheeks hurt from smiling all the time, you know! 

 

 **nagi** : Oh my! My jokes aren't even that hilarious! You're too kind!

 

 **tamaki** : hey hey say something about me too rikkun

 

 **riku** : tamaki! you like sweets a lot, it's because you're extremely sweet as a person as well!!

 

 **riku** : it makes me wanna meet you even more and give you all the sweets you deserve! 

 

 **tamaki** : omfg

 

 **tamaki** : there are literal tears in my eyes rn

 

 **mitsuki** : why don't you just diss all of us while you're at it riku

 

 **tamaki** : shit rikkuns gonna be spittin fire

 

 **yamato** : great !! i can rlly use some negativity in my life rn

 

 **sogo** : I don't know why I'm feeling nervous...

 

 **tamaki** : lmao sou-chan and yamasan are allergic to compliments

 

 **nagi:** All the more reason to do it, then!

 

 **riku** : then... yamato-san!

 

 **yamato** : i aM not ready

 

 **riku** : how are you so understanding and selfless? you always put others before yourself and it's honestly a bit concerning. 

 

 **riku** : there are times when you tease us a lot , but i know you do it because you care the most out of all of us! i'll always look up to you!

 

 **nagi:** Spot on, Riku! I think the same. 

 

 **tamaki** : hah yamasan disappeared

 

 **mitsuki:** typical

 

 **yamato:** AWWW I LOVE YOUUUUU<33333

 

 **yamato** : ALSO SOMETIMES I SLEEP NAKED CUZ I THINJGGDDGSKDFM

 

 **riku** : o-oh...

 

 **iori** : First of all, I did not need to know that

 

 **iori** : Second of all, what do you expect us to do with this useless piece of information, Nikaido-san

 

 **sogo** : Well, sleeping naked does have its benefits. 

 

 **sogo** : It's been scientifically proven that sleeping naked leads to a happier self and an active sex life.

 

 **mitsuki** : yamato doesn't have either of those wdym

 

 **yamato** : i feel attacked :(((

 

 **yamato** : also sorry that wasnt me earlier

 

 **yamato** : a certain dick decided to steal my phone away from me

 

 **nagi** : Oh, you mean yours?

 

 **mitsuki** : NAGIDFGJDKSFG

 

 **yamato** : NO I SWEAR IT WASNT ME

 

 **yamato** : and i do NOT sleep naked

 

 **tamaki** : but ur not gonna deny that u love us :o

 

 **yamato** : i

 

 **tamaki** : y a m a s a n  l o v e s  u s

 

 **yamato** : RIKU NEXT PLS

 

 **riku** : uwuuuuuuuu

 

 **riku** : then, mitsuki-san is next!

 

 **mitsuki** : come at me, riku! i won't be fazed!

 

 **riku** : mitsuki-san, it hasn't been that long since we met, but i can already tell how much of a warm person you are! your warmth is overflowing, and it influences all of us.

 

 **riku** : you also seem like the type to get along well with everyone, and there's never a dull moment with you around. pls continue being your energetic self and don't forget to take it easy sometimes!

 

 **mitsuki** : riku... what the cuck that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me

 

 **mitsuki** : you really have a way with words!

 

 **iori** : Nanase-san, do something

 

 **iori** : You're making Nii-san cry

 

 **mitsuki** : no i'm not, i'm just sleepy!!!

 

 **iori** : Oh really

 

 **iori** : At 6 in the evening

 

 **mitsuki** : who told you you can talk back to your elders this is NOT how i raised you

 

 **iori** : How can I talk back when I am literally sitting across you in the living room with my mouth closed

 

 **yamato** : damnnn who is this sassy child??

 

 **mitsuki** : wow

 

 **mitsuki** : guess this means no dessert for you tonite young man

 

 **iori** : What

 

 **iori** : How rude of me to even think of saying something in the presence of my lovely older brother

 

 **iori** : I don't even deserve to be in the same room as he is

 

 **mitsuki** : you never fail to surprise me huh?

 

 **iori** : Anything for that cheesecake

 

 **mitsuki** : uNbelievable

 

 **mitsuki** : i'm making you three

 

 **tamaki** : what a 360 degree turn lololol

 

 **sogo** : Don't you mean 180

 

 **tamaki** : same difference

 

 **iori** : Yotsuba-san, no-

 

 **mitsuki** : okay everyone shUt up it's sogo's turn now

 

 **sogo** : It's okay, really! I don't think there's much to say in the first place.

 

 **mitsuki** : you shut up too sogo you're valid

 

 **riku** : mitsuki-san's right, sogo-san's soothing presence is something irreplaceable!

 

 **riku** : your words always have this tender genuineness to it that makes me smile. you're like the big brother i wish i had!

 

 **riku** : but you're also too hard on yourself. pls know that no matter what there will always be people who will treasure you, sogo-san!

 

 **yamato** : thats real sweet of u riku

 

 **yamato** : ive known sou for a while and he has the tendency to belittle himself, so sometimes i gotta drill it in his head that hes a cool dude

 

 **yamato** : a bit creepy at times, but nonetheless cool

 

 **nagi** : Yes! Sogo is beyond cool! I would love to listen to some Madonna albums with him!

 

 **sogo** : I...

 

 **sogo** : I've been trying to think up something to type for the past minute but nothing is coming out.

 

 **sogo** : Thank you wouldn't even suffice. I don't know what I did to deserve all of you.

 

 **tamaki** : mood

 

 **tamaki** : im no good with words either but i appreciate u guys so so much

 

 **tamaki** : i love every second i get to spend talking with yall

 

 **mitsuki** : "no good with words" then why tf is iori about to tear up rn

 

 **iori** : I am not about to tear up

 

 **mitsuki** : it's okay little brother just admit these guys are awesome friends

 

 **iori** : Hmm

 

 **iori** : You guys are good friends

 

 **iori** : Great

 

 **iori** : Awesome

 

 **iori** : I don'r knwo

 

 **riku** : AWWW

 

 **riku** : BIG GROUP HUG!!

 

 **nagi** : I love group hugs! I am hugging my phone right now!

 

 **riku** : i'm putting it close to my face! >w<

 

 **mitsuki** : i'll put mine near my chest then!

 

 **sogo** : Me too.

 

 **tamaki** : im lying in bed and it fell on my face does that count

 

 **nagi** : Ohhh we get a kiss from Tamaki! How sweet!

 

 **yamato** : pfff thats rlly lame guys

 

 **nagi** : You're not fooling anyone, Yamato.

 

 **mitsuki** : yea the old man is probably caressing his phone with a weird grin on his face as we speak

 

 **yamato** : hey this is my normal grin stop calling it weird

 

 **riku** : it's really soft hours huh!!

 

 **sogo** : It's always 'soft hour' with you around, Riku-kun. ^^

 

 **riku** : HNGNGNFGNHGFNH

 

 **tamaki** : dkjfkfsmkl

 

 **mitsuki** : JHFDJKGHSDLFKLS

 

 **iori** : Aaahhh

 

 **yamato** : aaaaaaaasssssssssssssssss

 

 **sogo** : Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

 **nagi** : Sksksksksksksksksk

 

**tamaki:**

****

 

 **nagi:** Can't say I disagree

 

 **tamaki** : what can i say, urban dictionary is very reliable 

 

 **iori:**  Hate to break it to you but it's really not

 

 **sogo** : Maybe it's time you try using other dictionaries for your references, Tamaki-kun...

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! Sorry it took FOREVER for me to make an update. I just wasn't feeling good about my writing recently, but I hope to change that for the new year. 
> 
> Thanks for still reading and sticking around! And may your best boys come home and bless you this 2019!


	7. the sailor scouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tamaki: i dont believe in avril lavigne
> 
> sogo: Should I be concerned?
> 
> iori: Don't even bother questioning it

_the seven dwarfs_

 

 **nagi** : EVERYONE GUESS WHAT

 

 **sogo:** What?

 

 **iori** : Wait, let me

 

 **iori** : Did Yotsuba-san video call you for the third time today to make sure you're not an alien 

 

 **nagi** : Incorrect.

 

 **nagi** : It's the FOURTH time today.

 

 **nagi** : And that's not what I wanted you to guess ;-)

 

**yamato** : damn, that was close ichi

 

**iori** : Don't worry, Nikaido-san

 

**iori** : I'll get it right next time

 

**yamato** : good luck bro

 

**tamaki** : GUYS IM TELLING U 

 

**tamaki** : NAGICCHI LOOKS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE

 

**tamaki** : hes gotta be an alien  

 

**nagi** : I'm gonna take that as a compliment~

 

**iori** : Yotsuba-san, people from different countries exist, you know

 

**tamaki** : well duh

 

**tamaki** : so do people from different planets

 

**yamato** : ichi just accept defeat 

 

**iori** : Never

 

**yamato** : its a well known fact that you can never win in an argument with tama's competitive ass

  

**yamato** : u as his classmate should know that 

 

**nagi** : Oh, but it is also a well known fact that Iori has a fairly competitive ass that can battle Tamaki's! 

 

**mitsuki** : ^

 

**mitsuki** : #TeamIori bitches

 

**mitsuki** : the izumi bloodline shall pREVAIL

 

**yamato** : bet y'all havent seen sou's rebellious ass then

 

**yamato** : all your asses are cancelled

 

**sogo** : My ass?

 

**sogo** : I'm unsure if my ass can compete with the two of them, but lately my jeans  _are_  getting a bit tighter in the hip area.

 

**mitsuki** : weird flex but ok 

 

**sogo** : What?

 

**yamato** : unusual contraption of the muscles but understandable

 

**sogo** : W h a t

 

**iori** : So are we just going to ignore the fact that Osaka-san said the A word

 

**yamato** : yes  

 

**yamato** : believe me he's said much worse

  

**sogo** : Those days are over, Yamato-san...

 

**riku** : ah

 

**riku** : they grow up so fast 

 

**tamaki** : wdym rikkun ur like 5 years younger than sou-chan

 

**riku** : huh

 

**riku** : i mean it's true that i'm younger than sogo-san but i'm nOT 15?? I'M 18

 

**tamaki** : HOLD UP

 

**tamaki** : so you're NOT the youngest here?

 

**riku** : NO THAT WOULD BE U

 

**riku** : i'm pretty sure i said my age when we just started talking

 

**tamaki** : oh wOrm

 

**tamaki** : maybe im just forgetful

 

**tamaki** : or dumb

 

**iori** : Maybe, huh

 

**nagi** : SO DID YOU GUYS GUESS IT YET :-D

 

**tamaki** : o right we were actually talking about something 

 

**nagi** : D-:

 

**riku** : sorry about that nagi-san >_<

 

**mitsuki** : cant u just tell us what it is already before this conversation goes off topic and flies into space again

 

**nagi** : Alright... I have good news! It is possible for me to revisit Japan in the near future!

 

**riku** : OMGOMGOMGOMGOM

 

**mitsuki** : and we're talking how near??

 

**nagi** : Very near!

 

**mitsuki** : that ain't helping

 

**nagi** : Oh, but I can't tell you, it's a surprise.

 

**iori** : Wow, I bet we're going to be sooo surprised when Rokuya-san comes to Japan because he totally didn't just expose himself

 

**nagi** : Right, you'll never see it coming!

 

**mitsuki** : is it possible to slap someone through the internet

 

**mitsuki** : asking for science

 

**yamato** : if there was i would have done that a long time ago

 

**nagi** : NOOO not my beautiful face!

 

**tamaki** : lol i wonder if nagicchi looks as good as he does in person

 

**nagi** : Oh my. Is that even a question? 

 

**yamato** : well for starters, when i first saw him i thought he wasn't real

 

**tamaki** : HOLYSHIT

 

**tamaki** : so he really is an alien

 

**riku** : Tamaki believes in aliens! That's cool.

 

**tamaki** : hehe

 

**iori** : No longer cool when you realize he believes in everything

 

**tamaki** : THATS NOT TRUE

 

**tamaki** : i dont believe in avril lavigne

 

**sogo** : Should I be concerned?

 

**iori** : Don't even bother questioning it, Osaka-san 

 

**iori** : You don't want to hear it

 

**sogo** : I'm honestly worried...

 

**nagi** : Sogo confusion counter: 555

 

**sogo** : I think it has already surpassed that number.

 

**tamaki** : theres like tons of videos and posts proving avril isnt real, how do u guys not know that

 

**tamaki** : yall live under a rock or sumn

 

**yamato** : idk tama maybe because there are more important issues in the world that we watch instead

 

**mitsuki** : and i assume watching a 10 hour loop of "spongebob using too much sauce" is an important world issue

 

**yamato** : ????idk what ur talking about

 

**mitsuki** : u forgot to log out of your youtube in my old ipad i can see everything u freAk

 

**yamato** : shit

 

**riku** : i don't see anything wrong with watching spongebob

 

**yamato** : thank yOU

 

**riku** : but a 10 hour loop is just...

 

**yamato** : ok even riku has disowned me now thanks a LOT MITSU

 

**yamato** : theres officially 0 people i can trust in this planet

 

**nagi** : And I am one of them, right?

 

**yamato** : with each passing day i regret making this gc more and more

 

**mitsuki** : and i lose 10 brain cells every time someone other than me replies to me

 

**iori** : Nii-san, reading that just made me lose all my brain cells

 

**iori** : Which is saying something since I have a lot

 

**mitsuki** : ALRIGHT ALRIGFT WE GET IT, YOU'RE EDUCATED

 

**sogo** : But aren't we all educated?

 

**tamaki** : nah iorin's different

 

**tamaki** : he educates himself

 

**iori** : Never thought I'd say this but now I have a negative amount of brain cells

 

**iori** : Thanks Yotsuba-san

 

**tamaki** : nice, we match now

 

**mitsuki** : DFSSDJSJS

 

**riku** : i'm pretty sure my brain cells are still intact but i kinda wanna match with the two of u

 

**iori** : I think that statement alone proves that we all match already

 

**riku** : yay!

 

**mitsuki** : RIKU NOT YOU TOO

 

**nagi** : Everyone in here is a crackhead and I am LIVING for it

 

**sogo** : Am I a part of that everyone

 

**nagi** : Yes, no exceptions

 

**sogo** : Oh, thank god. I finally belong.

 

**yamato** : you've always belonged with us

 

**sogo:** Thank you, Yamato-san.

 

**mitsuki:** getting spicy up in here

 

**yamato** : shut up sailor uranus

 

**mitsuki** : oh my god that was ONE TIME

 

**nagi** : WAITIAEIOWAIWT YOU COSPLAYED SAILOR URANUS????

 

**yamato:** and slayed

 

**mitsuki** : SHUTHRUHFUSP

 

**nagi** : OMMMMMGGGG MARRY ME MITSUKI

 

**mitsuki** : over my dead body

 

**riku** : oh well. at least it's not a no, nagi-san!

 

**nagi** : RIGHT

 

**mitsuki** : wow

 

**mitsuki** : so apparently me dying is not gonna stop nagi from marrying me

 

**mitsuki** : what a society we live in

 

**nagi** : WAIT

 

**nagi** : I just had the most brilliant idea!

 

**iori** : I'm scared

 

**nagi** : We should ALL cosplay the sailor scouts!!!!

 

**yamato** : how about no

 

**nagi** : You guys don't even have to worry about the outfits, I will have them shipped to your addresses immediately.

 

**nagi** : Not that I have all their outfits already or anything...

 

**riku:** omg i wanna be sailor moon!

 

**tamaki** : damn i wanted sailor moon too

 

**tamaki** : i guess i can be her child or something

 

**nagi** : That's perfect!

 

**nagi** : Do you watch Sailor Moon, Sogo? I think Mercury is a perfect fit for you.

 

**sogo** : I've seen some episodes, but I will definitely start researching on it soon.

 

**sogo** : I will try to be as in character as possible.

 

**yamato** : why is everyone agreeing to this

 

**nagi** : There's no turning back now, Sailor Neptune.

 

**yamato** : HEY

 

**iori** : I'm out

 

**nagi** : Not so fast, Sailor Mars.

 

**iori** : I breathed

 

**nagi** : And of course, since I am full of nothing but love and beauty, it is only fitting that I be Sailor Venus.

 

**nagi** : You're welcome.

 

**riku** : omg

 

**riku** : imagine if we all meet up for the first time in our sailor scout uniforms!

 

**nagi** : THAT MAKES ME EVEN MORE EXCITED TO GO AAAA

 

**yamato** : wtf riku don't give hIM ANY IDEAS

 

**mitsuki** : well then

 

**mitsuki** : i sincerely hope that the near future is very far

 

**nagi** : Tomorrow.

 

**sogo** : What?

 

**nagi** : I'm flying there tomorrow.

 

**mitsuki** : i-

 

**mitsuki** : where in the HELL did i put that uranus costume

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take a shot everytime sogo says "what" in this chapter
> 
> and can you believe it took me three whole months to finish oNE DRAFT... if anyone is still alive and reading this say i  
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed reading! i missed these boys so much


End file.
